A Fragment in the Light
by dracoD0RMIENS
Summary: After a recent divorce with Ron Weasley, Hermione hoping to forget events that happened three years ago. All her plans for supressing those painful memories become futile when she runs into Draco Malfoy and his son at Flourish and Blotts.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Shampoo and Sunny keep me going and basically keep this fic alive. A million thanks to my betas Jen and Demi!

Disclaimer: Not mine, not ever. Well, except the plot.

* * *

Hermione sat in the corner of a secluded section at Flourish and Blotts. She was reading the latest edition of _Hogwarts: A History_, deftly avoiding the pages that told the heroic tales of the Golden Trio.

Truth be told, she was sick of it; the war had ended three years ago. Voldemort was finally vanquished by the Boy-Who-Lived-And-Prevailed. Most Death Eaters were sent to trial for their heinous crimes and punished. Once all the talk of the Dark Lord and supporters had died down, Hermione had been relieved. She thought she could finally start living a normal life, but she was terribly wrong. The Daily Prophet and the rest of the Wizarding population could not seem to stop bothering her. A whole new section, headed by the infamous Rita Skeeter, popped up in the Prophet and became one of those ridiculous Muggle magazines that her mum loved to read while getting a pedicure. Her face was constantly plastered on the front page of the section along with her fellow Hogwarts graduates. Every move she made was printed in emblazoned letters for the whole magical world to read at their pleasure: the defeat of Voldemort, her relationship with Ron Weasley that everyone but Hermione was waiting for, her engagement, her marriage, and now, her divorce.

Divorce. In the Muggle world, divorce at twenty would seem odd and shocking. Most would not even be married, but enjoying their life, partying and getting drunk on the weekends. Hermione could not live a day longer in her shoes as Mrs. Weasley. The scant two years were pure torture for her. She didn't know why she put up with Ron's incessant complaints. He always nagged about her incapability as a cook, commenting on how the meal was "too dry" or "didn't have enough salt", and even went as far as suggesting lessons from his mother or hire a house elf from Hogwarts. Hermione knew as a fact that she was a decent cook. Harry had even praised her on a few occasions telling her that the dishes were superb.

Hermione could not even hold a respectable conversation with the man. Everything that came out of his mouth, revolved around his job as Keeper for his favourite team as a child: the Chudley Cannons. It was always Quidditch. He talked about the matches, other teams, and the amazing save he made during practise. What was even worse, though, was that he never even asked about Hermione's day or how she was progressing at work. And if he ever found that she tuned him out, he got irritated.

Hermione wished that all the negative things about their relationship ended there - but they didn't. Soon after getting married to Ron, Hermione quickly found out that he lacked an emotion she seemed to thrive for: passion. Her husband didn't care for her own needs. She was extremely disappointed for being placed in such a situation, but she could never voice her needs for fear of embarrassment. But when it all came down to everything: Ron Weasley was wholly selfish. He only cared for his appetite, his needs in bed, and his job. It drove her mad.

She always wished that he would change.

Hermione was not the hopeless romantic that expected to come home every day to rose petals and a candle-lit dinner. In spite of this, so much had she been neglected from basic husband and wife gestures from Ron, she had become slightly needy of them. She really only hoped that he just cared about her a little bit more. Sometimes, she almost wished he could be more like... No! She had to forget. She sighed, mentally kicking herself. She knew why she stayed with Ron: she had to forget. She knew that this was the life for her. Marrying Ron, being known as one of the Greatest Witches to ever live.... She had to prove that she did not live to regret what she let happen three years ago, that she was absolutely happy no matter how everything turned out.

But she wasn't. She knew it and she had to stop pretending. Staying with Ron, it seemed, was not helping her move on, so she filed for divorce a week ago. Ron had been livid. He did not understand, as she surmised. And as Hermione stood by the fireplace of their apartment, ready to Floo to Luna's with her luggage in hand, he had begun to plead with her. He told her how much she meant to him, how much she loved him, how he thought it was forever. Hermione almost snorted, thinking that he really meant how there would be no one to cook his meals, how much he said he loved her but never showed it, and how she was supposed to be at his beck and call forever. He thought that everything was going perfect, saw no flaws or imperfections in their marriage. She shook her head sadly in response and Flooed to Luna's and Harry's flat before he could stop her.

Harry had stayed by her side, knowing for a long time that Hermione was never truly happy. However, the rest of the Wizarding population wanted answers. She had been stalked constantly by reporters for the last week and was rendered stuck in Harry's and Luna's flat from fear. They had the surrounded area swamped with nosey writers who had no other material to pile up a story.

Her job was also out of the question. Ever since the report of her divorce, she could not even Floo or Apparate to Gringotts where she worked as a curse breaker without being trampled and questioned by the endless sea of paparazzi. She had been given the next two weeks off, much to her dismay, until the divorce was settled in court. After using a minor glamour charm, she escaped the prison of Harry and Luna's apartment. She was finally able to lift the charm when she found refuge at the cosy bookstore.

She was pulled out of her reverie, however, as Hermione heard a giggle. She looked up from the paragraph she had read for the twentieth time and saw a little boy curled up, his knees tucked under his chin. His little blond curls covered his eyes as he held a hand over his mouth, attempting to stifle another giggle.

Hermione smiled. She loved children. She thought that there was a chance to be happy with Ron if they had a family. She would have stayed with him - but he did not want one. For once, she was glad he didn't. She could have never gotten a divorce if it meant that her child had to grow up with one parent. She wanted to give her child more than he or she could ever need - which included two loving and supporting parents in the package. She could never imagine growing up any other way - she knew firsthand what it did to people. Hermione thought of Harry, recalling how difficult it was to grow up without parents; no one there but the Weasleys and the Grangers to send him off to Hogwarts; never having a real family to spend Christmas holidays with... Before she let her thoughts wander off even further on how it must have been like for Harry, she focused back on the little boy.

"Hello. What are you doing over here?" she asked, grinning.

"I'm hiding from my daddy!" he whispered, giggling again. He was so cute! He was dressed in the perfect little pale green dress robes and his wild curls bounced playfully.

"Okay," she replied, still beaming at the adorable toddler. She heard footsteps approaching. "I think he's coming!" She started to play along and laughed when his hands flew to his eyes and kept them shut, thinking that no one could see him.

A tall man rounded the corner and walked down the aisle. Hermione immediately stopped laughing when she recognised the male.

He laughed. "There you are! You are very good at this game. You beat your daddy! Come on my little Scorpling. Let's grab some lunch." He picked up his son, and tucked him under his arm. The little toddler flailed his arms and legs wildly.

"Good bye, Miss," he said politely. Hermione waved back at the little boy. The man didn't seem to notice Hermione until his son waved farewell. He turned back and upon seeing the witch, gave a curt nod and swiftly left the store.

Edit this page (if you have permission) |

Google Docs -- Web word processing, presentations and spreadsheets.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **I'm finally serious about finishing this fic. And partly, because of that, I wanted to get it properly beta'ed. I'm continuously trying to write chapters and I hope to update soon!

Thanks to Jen and Demi for being awesome betas. And to Shampoo and Sunny - Draco's number one fans.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters. :(

* * *

Draco watched Scorpius from across the table at a little café in Diagon Alley. Scorpius playfully ate his chicken fingers, unaware that his daddy lost his appetite long ago.

_Real smooth, Draco,_ he thought to himself. He had not dated in over a year but he never thought that his skills with women would begin to get rusty. He remembered seeing Hermione Granger less than an hour ago, waving goodbye to his son. Just seeing her so friendly and happy had made him panic. He couldn't even say goodbye, while his three year old son easily did.

He thought back to the previous year. Astoria Greengrass had been a fresh graduate from Hogwarts. Being the youngest daughter of a wealthy Pureblood family, Astoria did not immediately need a job and was instead enjoying the last years of her teenage life. She was a stunning witch with a nice slim body and long legs and, although Draco was tied down with Scorpius, he easily got her to succumb to his unavoidable charms. They dated for almost six months, much to the paparazzi's delight. They were always plastered on the cover of Rita Skeeter's infamous tabloid section of the Daily Prophet. And though Draco was a single father, any witch would kill to be in Astoria's shoes. He was still one of the most eligible bachelors of the Wizarding World. He was more than handsome, intelligent, and rich beyond words.

Much to the chagrin of many young, hopeful witches, their relationship suddenly went to a halt when it became clear to Draco that Astoria and Scorpius would never like each other. Astoria tried to deny it, saying that Scorpius really was not a "spoiled, annoying brat." When Draco would not believe her, she left the two of them, never looking back. Scorpius had never been happier.

He longed for almost more than anything in the world for Scorpius to have a mother who would love him and help him raise Scorpius to be a respectable wizard. With all the greedy witches out there, Draco no longer wanted to start another relationship, knowing that they weren't likely capable to provide for his son.

"What's wrong, daddy?" Scorpius was done with his lunch. He looked at his father, curious as to why he sat across the table deep in thought.

"Nothing, baby. Now let's go. Grandmother Cissy is probably bored at home." He picked Scorpius up once again and promptly Apparated him home to Wiltshire.

-

Draco left Scorpius to play with his mother the entire afternoon while he spent the time contemplating alone in his study. He recalled the brief encounter with Hermione, much like he did during lunch. He chastised himself repeatedly for not saying anything. Over the years, he thought of a myriad of ways on how to handle seeing Hermione again since his seventh year in Hogwarts. Never had he imagined himself speechless and fleeing the scene.

A house elf popped into his study and announced that dinner was served. Draco strolled down to the dining room and found that his mother and Scorpius had already started dinner. Narcissa was laughing as Scorpius was recounting the day's events in Diagon Alley. It was one of Scorpius's favourite places in the Wizarding World, though he loved all the sights to see. Scorpius loved browsing through several stores including the magical toy stores and the Quidditch shop. Draco sat down at the head of the table and helped himself to some food, listening into the conversation.

". . . daddy turned around and was staring at the pretty lady! But then he ran out of the store and didn't even say goodbye!"

"I did not stare!" he replied quite defensively.

"Yes you did!" his son retorted.

"So who is this witch Scorpius keeps raving about, Draco?" Narcissa asked, trying to sound innocent. She was always scheming to get Draco married. She never knew why Draco had gotten so picky, but then again, he was always a spoiled child.

"I don't know her, mother." He eyed Scorpius, hoping that he wouldn't know the witch's name either.

Unfortunately, instead of moving on to a different subject, Scorpius laughed. "Yes you do! She's the lady in the picture you keep in the drawer next to your bed, silly!"

Before Draco could say anything to deny it, Narcissa was up the Manor's grand staircase as quickly as her Malfoy and Black values would let her. _A __Malfoy__ Lady must always be graceful and careful in step, _she thought.

Draco glared at his son for a fleeting moment, but softened his gaze. It wasn't his fault. "Come on, Scorp," he said. "Let's go see how much damage you've done."

By the time they made it to the master bedroom, the two found Narcissa sitting at the edge of the bed, looking down at the photograph. Scorpius scurried to his grandmother and took the photograph. He put it in Draco's hand.

"See? I told you! That's her! Hermy . . . Hermee. . . ."

"Hermione," Draco corrected. He looked down at the photograph taken by Blaise Zabini, his best friend. It was taken in early November of their seventh year in the Heads' Dorms. Hermione waved at the camera while Draco placed a hand on her belly and kissed her cheek. Scorp knew her as "daddy's pretty school friend". Every now and then, Scorpius would take out said picture and ask who it was that Draco seemed to be so fond of. Draco told him the stories of their childish rivalries and how they eventually became very good friends.

"You should tell her sooner rather than later, you know," Narcissa sighed. "She's seen Scorpius. She's an intelligent woman. She can figure it out."

"I don't think she'll want to talk to me. After what happened . . ." Draco sat next to his mother as he trailed off his sentence. She and Blaise knew that the topic of Scorpius's birth mother was a really touchy subject, but sooner or later one of them had to make him tell her about Scorpius.

"She has the right to know. It is also Scorpius's right to have a mother." With that reply, Narcissa led Scorpius out of the bedroom to get ready for bed without a backward glance. Draco was left with his thoughts.

His mother was right, but there was simply no way to get Hermione to talk to him. That was already established three years ago when she gave him an ultimatum. Draco climbed into bed hours early and had a restless night's sleep. He would ask Hermione out to lunch tomorrow and he would tell her everything. It was worth a shot. He had nothing to lose.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Not mine at all. I just do this for fun.

Author's Note: Yes, I realize that Jane isn't canon. But in my opinion, its way prettier than 'Jean'. Slowly getting the whole editing process moving along. Expect a new chapter pretty soon! I heart Shampoo & Sunny and my amazing beta team J & L.

* * *

Hermione groaned. Light had been barely peeking through the windows of her flat in Muggle London, when an incessant tapping of a beak at her window woke her up. She thought about burying herself under the shelter of the blankets to drown out the sound but that would only prove to be pointless. She groggily got out of bed and opened her window, rapidly rubbing her arms up and down as a breeze entered the opening. The owl easily swooped in and landed gracefully on her desk. Even though she did not recognise the magnificent eagle owl, she still took the parchment attached to its leg. She quickly gave the owl a treat, closed the window, and trudged to the kitchen.

She turned on her coffee maker and pulled a mug out of the cabinet, knowing she definitely needed a caffeine boost at this hour of the morning. She sat on a stool at the breakfast bar, waiting for her coffee to be ready, and plucked the letter off the counter.

_Hermione Jane Granger_

Her name was printed across the folded parchment in an elegant scrawl, written with green ink – immediately recognising the handwriting at first glance. She sighed, contemplating between throwing it into the fire and actually reading it. Unfortunately, her curiosity got the best of her. She opened the letter, promptly breaking her promise to cut all means of communication between herself and Draco Malfoy.

_Hermione, _

_I was completely caught off-guard when I happened to meet you by chance at Diagon Alley yesterday. I really had not expected to ever see you again. You look well. As much as I tried, I could not exactly get our meeting out of my mind. I know it is a mistake and I should not have, but I decided to write. _

_I am sure that you would love for me to skip the pleasantries and go right ahead to my point. I know this is asking too much but I'd like to meet up with you for lunch with my son Scorpius to catch up on things – as friends of course. There are some things that I would like to discuss._

_I still remember your promise quite well but I do hope you consider my offer... If you do not accept, I completely understand. Burn this letter and I will stay out of your way._

_  
- Draco Malfoy_

Hermione analysed the letter before giving any thought to reply. _Scorpius_. Hermione loved that name and Draco knew that. She thought back to the little blond haired boy yesterday. She never knew that Draco had a child. It should not have been a surprise - she _had_ cut him off completely. This only proved that a lot of things can happen in a span of three years.

As much as she was tempted to accept his offer and meet up for lunch, she could not agree to go. After all these years, she could not simply take back her promise and return to living life as if nothing had happened. It was all too painful for her to merely forget.

She was heartbroken that fateful day in May three years ago. She remembered her final Hogwarts year when Draco Malfoy, Head Boy, lost his cool composure for the first time: he tried asking her out to Hogsmeade. Instead of Draco's usual smooth fashion, he stuttered profusely like a certain red-headed man that she refused to name at the moment. Draco and Hermione had gotten along splendidly – much to her astonishment – since the beginning of her seventh year at Hogwarts. Putting all animosity behind them, the pair worked very well together on the Heads' duties and became very good friends. So – she had had no reason to say no. Their first date at Hogsmeade was the beginning of Draco and Hermione's relationship. It was no surprise to either of them how quickly they fell in love.

By late fall, she thought that everything was perfect – and upon hearing that Hermione was pregnant, Draco had proposed. The next few months the couple spent together were absolutely blissful. They dedicated most of the day in the company of the each other whether they were in classes or in their common room. The couple had been practically inseparable. While Hermione's friends were reluctant at first about her relationship with Draco, they finally gave the two their blessings when they realised just how much they were in love with each other. Harry and Ron were equally shocked that the "amazing bouncing ferret" had the capacity to love. Eight months later, the Final Battle was nearing. Fighting alongside Harry and Ron had been out of the question but at least she knew that Draco would be there fighting alongside her two best friends.

But Hermione had been completely wrong. Her world came crashing down when Draco told her that he had no choice but to take the mark on the night of his eighteenth birthday. His father was still high in the ranks of Voldemort and it was expected of him to follow in his father's footsteps. His refusal would mean danger for his mother, Hermione, and the baby. He set his mind the moment his family was threatened, refusing to listen to Hermione's pleas.

"Why can't you see that I'm doing this for you?" he yelled.

Hermione screamed, "Being a Death Eater does not ensure that your family would be safe. Don't do it," she sobbed, her chest heaving uncontrollably. "Please, Draco."

"I've already made up my mind. This is what's best."

"It isn't!" Hermione cried. "Why don't you understand that nothing will stop the Dark Lord from killing me if he wants me dead? Your loyalty won't mean anything! By the end of the day, you will still be the pureblood who lowered himself to a Mudblood."

"No. The Dark Lord rewards. As long as I get the mark, no harm will come to you or the baby."

"It's us or Voldemort," she said almost quietly. "If you leave, Draco, I'll never speak to you again." She hoped that the ultimatum would open up his eyes and he would come scooping her up, promising never to leave her or the baby. But he didn't. She held her breath as she watched him turn around and walk away.

He stormed out of their shared common room, after seeing that she would not accept his choice. She picked up the closest thing she could get her hands on and threw it just as the portrait closed, the object immediately smashing against the wall. A heartbroken Hermione moved back to the Gryffindor dorms that night. It was the last time they had spoken in three years.

Needless to say, Hermione had been devastated after her fight with Draco. She was barely eating at meals and sleeping only a few hours at night. Her exhaustion showed on her face, creating dark circles under her eyes and leaving her complexion pale and sickly.

Her friends had tried to get the two to reconcile, but it was evident that Draco would not change his mind. Hermione did not want to associate with him any longer and her friends could not really blame her. They refrained from telling her, "We told you so," for it was probably going through her mind already. Harry and Ron had offered to beat him to a pulp, but mention of hurting Draco put her to tears. They were all angry at how Draco could easily push Hermione aside. No one understood his twisted logic.

The moment she woke up on the day of Draco's initiation, a wave of emotion washed over her, and she had been unable to stop crying at the thought of Draco getting the mark. She refused to get out of bed, no matter how many times her friends begged. She did not feel like doing anything else but curling up, as much as her swollen stomach would let her, and crying.

The fact that Draco chose Voldemort over her tore her apart. Deep down, a nagging feeling tugged at her heart – she knew that it was more than the safety of his family that encouraged him to join Voldemort's ranks. Draco always craved power and ranking. While he was not a murderer, she knew that he would have a thrill in his Death Eater robes, having authority over weaker beings. As much as Draco had changed his beliefs, his crave for power had never died.

Ginny was checking up on her during lunch when her first contraction hit. Panicked, Ginny quickly asked Harry and Ron to call Madame Pomfrey. Hermione was promptly transferred to the hospital wing. Three hours later she was in labour.

She had screamed. The pain had been unbearable. Tears had streamed down her face as she tried to push.

"Good girl, Hermione," Madame Pomfrey had said. "We're almost there."

Ginny held on to Hermione desperately, biting down on her lip as Hermione squeezed the life out of her hand. ""Mione, do you want me to get Draco?" she asked in between her contractions. She was worried about her best friend and it pained her dearly to see Hermione in labour without Draco by her side. While Ginny did not mind supporting Hermione, it should not have been like this. Draco should have been in Ginny's shoes while Ginny waited patiently with Harry and Ron outside. It was heartbreaking to see her best friend.

"Don't you dare!" she huffed. "I don't need a Death Eater in here!" She grimaced as another contraction hit. Hermione's tears started to flow profusely and she couldn't quite tell whether it was the pain of giving birth or the pain she felt inside her chest.

Ginny clutched Hermione's hand harder as if wishing to transfer some of the pain onto her. She followed Hermione's wishes even if she desperately wished for Draco to be here. Ginny stayed by her side the whole time up until the last contraction, comforting the young witch.

With the final push encouraged by Madame Pomfrey, she gave birth to a baby boy hours before Draco was supposed to be summoned by the Dark Lord.

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. Tears fell silently, mixing with sweat. She wiped her nose with the back of the hand. Ginny soothingly ran her fingers through her hair.

"Would you like to see your baby?" Madame Pomfrey asked, holding up a little bundle.

Hermione sniffed and shook her head no. She started to cry harder, putting her face in her hands. "I don't want him," she sobbed. "I don't want him."

Ginny embraced Hermione, trying to calm her down. "Its okay, Hermione," she whispered. She tried to talk Hermione out of it. Ginny said that the Weasleys and Harry would all help her raise the baby. She did not have to give him up for adoption. As much as Ginny pleaded, Hermione refused. She wanted her baby's life perfect. Raising him as a single mother was not how she envisioned it.

"Miss Granger," Dumbledore said as he approached her hospital bed. He lacked the usual twinkle in his eye as he stood next to her. "I have been given notice hat you want to give up your son for adoption."

Hermione nodded, refusing to meet the Headmaster's eye.

Dumbledore looked at the young broken woman, unable to do anything but follow her wishes. "Very well then. I'll see to it that your son will be adopted by a caring family."

Hermione could not help the tears that were spilling as she thought back to the night she gave up her son. It was the hardest decision of her life but she knew in her heart that her son deserved better. Hermione could not provide him with a loving family. She did not want him torn apart by a bloody War because his mother and father were at two opposite sides of the spectrum. She wiped back the tears and grabbed her wand. With a swish of her wrist, the piece of parchment blew up into flames.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note**: First of, a big thank you goes out to **all my reviewers**. Honestly, I never expected this fic to become so popular. I just thought of the idea one day when I couldn't fall asleep... It was just supposed to be a side fic that I worked on every now and then to amuse myself. One of my closest friends had to open my eyes to see how much potential this little fic has. So yeah, every review counts for me. It brings a big smile on my face to see new messages from about new reviews. I live for this kind of thing... well not really, but I think you get my point. (But they really do make my day) **Keep those reviews coming please!**

So anyways: shout out to Shampoo and Sunny who keep me going strong (even if Sunny prefers my other fic MK more than this one). To Shampoo who yells at me for repetition and to Sunny who tells me constantly to stop being a lazy arse and keep writing already (well not in those exact words...). Anyways, enough rambling.

**Disclaimer**: JK Rowling owns all the characters. The plot is all mine since JKR obviously had other plans for Hermione (ahem - Ron).

* * *

Draco watched as his beloved eagle owl swooped in through the open window of his study. His owl came back empty handed, though, making Draco frown. He decided that it did not mean a rejection and would wait patiently all morning. He got up from his chair in the study and made his way to the dining room.

The house elves had already set the table for breakfast, the delicious aroma of pancakes, kippers, eggs, bangers and mash wafting through the air. Draco sat down at the head of the table and helped himself to a cup of tea. A pajama-clad Scorpius walked into the dining room, bleary-eyed and clutching his favorite stuffed dragon. The little toddler yawned, catching his father's attention.

"Hey little guy," Draco said, greeting him. "Good morning." He patted his lap, motioning Scorpius to take a seat.

Scorpius plopped down on his father's lap, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Would you like some pancakes for breakfast?" Draco asked.

Scorpius nodded, still trying to get the sleep out of his eyes.

Draco put two fluffy pancakes onto his plate for Scorpius as well as some eggs and a piece of toast for himself.

"Good morning," Narcissa said cheerfully. She was already dressed for the day in a beautiful cerulean robe from Madam Malkin's. She took the seat next to Draco and Scorpius.

"Any plans for the day?" Narcissa wondered, dabbing the corner of her lips. She started to slice up her pancakes in little dainty bite-size pieces.

Draco nodded and took a sip of his tea. "Scorpius, would you like to take another trip to Diagon Alley?"

"Yes, Daddy!" he said enthusiastically. "I had fun yesterday!"

"I'll take him out to lunch again," Draco said. "I don't have a lot of work to do today."

"Sounds like fun," Narcissa said.

After breakfast, Draco helped Scorpius get ready for the day. He helped him brush his teeth and assisted putting on his robes. His mother took over babysitting duties while he started going over finances for several investments. By the time noon had come and gone, he knew that he was not going to get a reply. He owled the only person who could help him before gathering Scorpius to leave for London.

Draco arrived in Diagon Alley, at quarter past noon, with Scorpius in tow. "Let's have lunch at the Leaky Cauldron, okay Scorp? If you're a good little wizard, I can take you for ice cream at Fortescue's later on or maybe even take a look at that miniature broom that you've been eyeing."

"Yes, daddy!" cried Scorpius, eyes wide. "I'll be good. I'll finish all of my food."

"Good," Draco smiled, ruffling up his son's blond locks.

They entered Diagon Alley and took a seat at a vacated booth. Draco ordered dragon-shaped chicken nuggets with chips and a pumpkin juice for Scorpius and got himself a pint of butterbeer and some fish and chips.

"And what do I owe the pleasure of having lunch with my two favorite Malfoys?" Blaise Zabini greeted as he took a seat across from Draco and Scorpius.

Scorpius gave his "Uncle Blaise" a quick hug. "Daddy's taking me to get my own broom! And ice cream!"

Blaise laughed. "Really? That's very exciting! Can I come, too? I haven't had ice cream in ages."

Scorpius nodded. "Yes, yes! I want you to come, Uncle Blaise!"

Blaise looked down at the menu, trying to decide what to have for lunch. "So you said you had something important to tell me? And what did you order by the way?"

"I got myself some fish and chips. Yes, I have a favor to ask."

"Fish and chips sound good," Blaise said to Tom, the owner of the Leaky Cauldron, before turning back to Draco. "I reckon that I won't like what I'm about to hear...."

Draco gave a chuckle. "I don't suppose you would. I need you to talk to Hermione for me."

Blaise laughed. "You are joking, right?"

"No... I am positively serious," Draco said. "Didn't we see Hermione at the book shop yesterday, Scorp?"

Scorpius looked up from drawing on a piece of parchment. He nodded. "Yes. She was helping me play hide-and-seek, Uncle Blaise! Daddy couldn't find me! She was very nice...." he said. "...and pretty!"

"I was hoping that after yesterday's encounter, she would be willing to speak to me," Draco said. "I actually invited her to lunch today, but she didn't reply to my owl...." He tried to mask the disappointment in his voice but was not able to do so.

"I see," Blaise said, rubbing a manicured thumb and pointer finger on his chin. "And why should I talk to her for you?"

Since their Seventh Year at Hogwarts, Hermione and Blaise had surprisingly become very close friends. After meeting through Draco, Blaise had gotten to know the intelligent Gryffindor and found that they easily connected. He was always in their shared common room to hang out with the Head Boy and over the year, they had gotten to know each other quite well. Despite Hermione and Draco's fallout, Blaise and Hermione kept in touch. They often owled each other and had lunch once a week.

"I need to talk to her. It's about time, don't you think? I kept Scorpius from her for far too long."

Blaise sighed and put his face in his hand. "It's not that simple, do you realize that? You left her and broke her heart. You can't just spring into her life one day and expect things to go back the way they were."

"Of course I realize that!" Draco said, exasperated. "I'm not a bloody moron, Blaise."

"Hey! Watch your language!" Blaise scolded, covering Scorpius's ears from across the table.

Draco frowned, knowing that Blaise was right. He really had to watch that temper of his. He should not be using any expletives in front of his son. "Can you please just talk to her? It's been three years. I've given her space for long enough. We really need to talk."

Blaise pondered for a moment before answering his best friend. He knew that Draco only said please if he was completely desperate. It was rare that Draco actually begged. "Fine," he said, surrendering. "If she hexes me for bringing it up, I'll get you back, Draco."

"Thanks Blaise. This means a lot...."

"Don't thank me. Thank your son. I'm doing this for Scorpius."

After finishing their lunch, Draco took Scorpius and Blaise to Florean Fortescue's for ice cream. Blaise insisted on treating Scorpius to three scoops of chocolate ice cream on a waffle cone. Draco argued that his son would make a mess on his robes, but Blaise rolled his eyes and reminded that it would only take a quick "Scourgify!" to clean the mess. Draco finally gave in and they left the ice cream parlour with Scorpius happily licking his mountain of ice cream.

"Let's go get your broom now, yeah?" Draco asked Scorpius, taking his hand.

---

At precisely 5 o'clock, Blaise Apparated directly outside of Hermione's flat. After spending a day with Draco and Scorpius he was absolutely knackered but knew that he had to get this out of the way as soon as possible. He absolutely did not want Draco nagging him. He knocked on the door and was instantly ushered in by Hermione, still in her work robes.

"So what brings you here unannounced?" Hermione asked. The two were in Hermione's kitchen preparing dinner. "Are you going to stay for dinner? I have enough for two."

"Sure," Blaise replied. "That smells wonderful." Even if he was still full after lunch with Draco and Scorp, he could not resist Hermione's cooking. She had always excelled in Potions so it was only natural for her to be an amazing cook.

"Let me stick the chicken in the oven and I'll bring you a bottle of butterbeer. Does that sound good?" Hermione asked from the kitchen.

Blaise took a seat on her couch and yelled back, "Excellent, 'Mione."

Hermione came back a few minutes later with two bottles of chilled butterbeer. She handed one to Blaise and took a seat on a nearby arm chair. "That feels good," she said, relaxing. "I've been on my feet the whole day! What's up, Blaise?"

"I came here to have a quick chat," Blaise said, slowly. He twisted off the cap from the bottle and took a swig.

"Oh, what about?" Hermione asked. "Did you finally ask that exotic witch from Asia to marry you?"

"Lorelai?" Blaise asked. "Oh no, we're taking this slow. I actually just came back from lunch with Draco."

Hermione groaned. "No, don't you get in the middle of this. I am not talking to that insufferable bastard. You of all people should know how much I don't want to talk to him."

"Hermione," he said in a calm voice. "Please just hear me out. I'm not here to force you to do anything. Think of me as... a mediator."

She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. She didn't say anything further so Blaise continued. "I know that I cannot make you talk to him, but you have to think about it. Draco would not break his promise to you. There must be an important reason as to why he'd want to talk to you. And there is an important reason. I wouldn't be over here to talk to you if I knew that it was just some stupid ploy to try to get you back. Believe me, it isn't."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Are you sure about that? Because I distinctly remember you saying something about Slytherin loyalty...."

Blaise replied, "Slytherins are loyal to fellow Slytherins, but it doesn't mean I'll betray another friend in the process. I would tell you right now what the big deal is but frankly, it's not my place to do so."

"Well, what could he possibly want from me? I haven't talked to him in years! He had money, a family, a job, and that annoying Astoria Greengrass," Hermione replied. Hermione scowled, remembering the tall, skinny blond.

Her older sister, Daphne, worked in the same department for the longest time, and the only thing that came out of her mouth was how sooner or later, her sister would be the next Madame Malfoy. Hermione constantly rolled her eyes at that remark. Astoria was clearly the kind of girl that Hermione loathed: a pureblood princess who spent the day dropping thousands of galleons around and the night partying like no tomorrow. The more she thought about Astoria, the harder it was for her to remember how long Daphne had bragged about her snagging Draco.

Blaise couldn't believe his eyes for a second. For a fleeting moment, Hermione Granger looked positively livid at the mention of Draco's ex-girlfriend.

"Actually, he dumped Astoria a while back," he said, nonchalantly, wondering what kind of reaction he could get out of Hermione.

She raised her eyebrows in reply. Hermione found it hard to believe, but she realized that Daphne had not said a word about Draco and her sister in almost a year.

"She left her son like that?" Hermione said in disbelief. "I never knew that Astoria was such a slag. I met him the other day, you know. He's such a cute kid.... That looks like such a good age. How old do you reckon he is? You've met him, I'm sure."

Blaise nodded. "Scorpius? Yeah, he's a lovely kid. He's three now."

Hermione processed this information. Astoria was two years younger than Hermione. Daphne never said anything about her being pregnant. Besides, it would have meant that she was pregnant during her fifth year in Hogwarts. Hermione's eyes grew wide. "But that would've meant that Draco had him when... when he and I were... when I was..." She suddenly couldn't breathe. She felt a deep constricting in her chest.

"Hermione, calm down. Scorpius isn't Astoria's child."

The last thing Hermione remembered was squeaking out "Oh, Merlin!" before she was swallowed by darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note**: Terribly sorry that this took a while to get out. I've actually had it ready to go for a while but I've neglected my . Like I've previously mentioned, I update more frequently on my LiveJournal. The link can be found on my profile. Thanks to my people. Glad to see that is back up and running!

**Disclaimer**: JK Rowling owns Draco and Hermione. I only play with them.

* * *

She heard laughter – the kind that started in one's pit of the stomach and bubbled out contagiously. Hermione was not even sure where she was. She looked around her surroundings: the room was simple yet tastefully furnished. She was sitting on a comfortable rocking chair with a book open on her lap. A small lamp on a side table illuminated most of the room in a soft yellow glow. She heard the laughter again, not quite sure where it was coming from. Wanting to satisfy her curiosity, she set the book on the table and stood up. She opened the door, stepping into a narrow hallway. A breeze flew in through the open window down the hall. Hermione smelled the sea salt in the air. Her feet creaked on the floorboards as she inspected every room in the tiny cottage. The rooms were empty and she wondered where the sound was coming from.

Hermione walked into the sitting room and heard the laughter floating in through the open door. She stepped out into the cool night air. From the patio, she could make out a little blonde boy playing in the waves, while the sun slowly set. Purple and pink hues bounced off his platinum curls as he sprang away from the oncoming waves.

Scorpius. She sighed. She felt her heart soar for her tiny boy. She smiled and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Cold, love?" a man asked behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a kiss at the top of the head. He pulled her closer whispering, "I love you."

Hermione turned her head back, smiling. "I..." The words were on the tip of her tongue but were caught as she stared into the depths of his grey eyes. A white light engulfed her.

"Hermione!" Ginny yelped. "You're okay. Stop screaming... it was only a dream!"

Hermione gasped for breath, clutching tightly at the duvet draped over her body. She looked around at her surroundings. She was sitting up on her couch in her apartment. Ginny, Blaise, and Harry eyed her worriedly.

"What happened?" Hermione asked. She kindly accepted the glass of cold water Harry handed her and took a sip.

"You passed out," Blaise replied. "I panicked so I flooed the first people I thought of. Potter and Ginny flooed straight over. I'm sorry – I really did not think you would react that way. I should have been more careful."

"How long have I been out?" she asked. It was already dark out, she noticed after glancing at a window.

Ginny replied, "About an hour and a half. You scared us all nearly to death Hermione! You were out for quite a while... I wasn't sure whether or not to take you to St. Mungo's!"

She shook her head, memories of their conversation filtering back to her mind. "No, it's okay. You guys shouldn't be worried. I'm fine. I just had a shock – that's all." She tried to get up from the sofa but two pairs of arms hauled her back down.

Flashes of her dream assaulted her and she felt sick to the stomach at the thought of telling Draco Malfoy that she loved him. She felt betrayed by her own body of even thinking about it. That was all in the past and she would never let herself feel that way again. He caused her so much hurt – hurt that she still felt to this day at the thought of her son. Hermione could not get the images of Scorpius out of her mind. The little blond boy playing in the sand was more than she could ever want. The realization of what Blaise had told her struck her hard. Scorpius was not a million miles away living with a kind, friendly family. Her little boy Scorpius has been with Draco Malfoy of all people all this time. Why hadn't she known? She felt her chest constrict and tears threatened to spill over. She had to go see him now and she was not going to let anyone stop her.

"Where do you think you are going Mione?" Ginny asked, sounding almost like her mother. Her hand was on one hip and she cocked an eyebrow. Her features softened suddenly as she noticed the tears welling up in Hermione's eyes. "Hermione! What's wrong?"

"Ginny, you have to let me go, okay? I have to do this." Hermione tried to get up again swatting her friends' hands away. "I have to go see him."

"See who, Hermione?" Harry asked confused. Hermione did not answer. She quickly dried the tears from her eyes and grabbed her wand.

"Her son," Blaise replied quietly.

Harry and Ginny's jaws dropped as they watched Hermione step out her door and apparate away with a crack.

----

"It's time for bed, Scorp," Draco said entering his son's room. "Put the broom away now please."

Scorpius zoomed around his bedroom, hovering over his toys scattered on the ground. "No!" he yelled stubbornly. "I don't want to sleep."

"Scorpius Malfoy, you better listen to me right now. Do you want me to return your broom to the store tomorrow?"

Scorpius stopped and jumped off the broom running to his father. He clutched his father's legs. "I'm sorry! I'll be good, Daddy. I promise!"

He smiled at Scorpius's reaction. Draco had to admit that seeing Scorpius beg for his forgiveness was the most adorable thing he had ever seen. He plucked Scorpius up from the floor and took him to the bathroom to wash up for bed.

Draco watched Scorpius's sleeping form fondly. The moment his little boy was tucked into his cozy bed he fell immediately asleep. He had been exhausted from the day's activities. Scorpius was already tired out after the trip to Diagon Alley earlier in the day. He had also skipped his nap having decided to play with his new broom instead. Draco smiled, remembering the events of the day.

They had spent most of the afternoon flying together in the Malfoy grounds. Scorpius had a natural ability for flying at such a young age. He zipped around the gardens and over the vast lawns trying to catch up to his father while they played tag. Scorpius even convinced his grandmother to play along and all three of them raced around in their brooms. They spent endless hours laughing and bonding with each other.

Thoughts about his son quickly flitted from their exciting day to the first time Draco held him in his arms.

---

Draco was beyond irritated. He was called down to Professor Snape's office, hoping that he was going to be summoned by the Dark Lord an hour earlier. He was nervous and excited and he could not sit any longer and count down the seconds. Much to his dismay, he was instead escorted by his favorite professor to the Headmaster's office.

'Of course the old bastard knows my initiation is tonight. He bloody knows everything,' he thought cruelly. He played different scenarios over in his mind, trying to figure out what to tell the Headmaster. Nothing was going to stop him from going.

Meanwhile, thoughts raced through Draco's mind as to why Professor Snape would be taking him to Dumbledore. Snape was one of Voldemort's most trusted followers. Surely he would not interfere with his initiation. He sneaked a glance at his Potions professor. Draco assumed that Snape had nothing to do with this meeting. The professor was simply forced to follow orders. Draco was very sure that Professor Snape would help him find a way to get to his initiation that night.

After declining a lemon drop from the ancient wizard, Draco shifted restlessly in his seat. "You can't make me change my mind," he said coolly to the Headmaster. "It's too late."

"Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore started, sitting behind his desk. "I am not here to alter your decision; rather I am here to give you a choice. Your father has raised you all your life to follow in his footsteps. You have learned about Pureblood superiority and were brought up to always strive in every field. Do not let me stop you, if you wish to grow up as a man like your father. You are of course a Malfoy. There are things expected of you. However, you do need to be informed of another path."

Draco looked that the Headmaster, quizzically, as if the old wizened wizard had sprouted another head. He had no idea what he was rambling on about. There was no other path. This was his destiny. He was born and raised to be a Death Eater. Nothing could change that.

Dumbledore motioned for Professor Snape to open the door. Madame Promfrey entered the room, carrying a blue bundle in her arms. With a nod from the Headmaster, Madame Promfrey placed Draco's baby boy in his arms.

Draco gave a nervous look towards Madame Promfrey. There was a tiny living breathing baby in his arms and Draco did not know what to do. He knew he did not want to drop him but he was not even sure if he was holding him right. "I don't know how to hold him. What do I do?" he asked, hoping that Madame Promfrey would at least help him out.

She clucked her tongue but helped him out anyways. She would not let the infant suffer because of his father's inadequacies. She showed Draco how to properly hold the young child in his arms, making sure that his head was properly supported.

"Miss Granger gave birth a couple of weeks early, you see," Dumbledore stated. "He was born two hours ago in a perfectly healthy condition. However, due to certain circumstances that Miss Granger does not want to discuss in detail, it seems that she does not want to keep him. The only explanation she gave was that she fears of her son growing up torn apart by a savage war. As his only legal guardian at his time of birth, she had successfully given up your son for adoption."

Draco's jaw dropped, unbelieving what he had just heard. He never understood how much a complete family was to Hermione. It had meant so much for her to raise this child together as a family. She had wanted the two of them to watch as their son grew and Draco never really understood what was so important about that concept. He had two parents of his own and he did not see what the fuss was about. Honestly, he thought that he would be better off without them.

Did she really think that their son would have a better life with another family? He could not believe what she had done. He thought that she was smart. Surely she had known better to give up their child. His mind raced, thinking about Hermione's condition and what she had just done to their little baby boy. What would become of him? He tried to picture it in his mind: his little blonde boy living off with a wizarding family in America or some far off country. It was difficult and certainly did not feel right. His son surely did not belong there. He felt his heart sink. He looked down at his sleeping innocent child. As much as he hated to admit it, Draco knew that he had to do something.

"Miss Granger wishes for me to find him a suitable home with two loving parents. She wants your son to grow up, free from the evils of the upcoming War," Dumbledore continued. He registered the complete look of shock and confusion on the younger Malfoy's face. "Your son is your other choice. You can grow up to be the man that your father never intended you to be: a loving father. The decision is all yours."

It was a choice that Draco could not refuse. Clearly Dumbledore knew that Draco would never give up the young infant in his arms. Instead of feeling that he was tricked into a decision, he felt jubilant. He accepted without any hesitation. Just from five minutes of holding the little boy in his arms, Draco had grown to love him and there was no one who could tear them apart from that moment on. He was going to protect the little guy in his arms, love him, take care of him, and be a loving father. His son was not going to grow up like he did. He thought of the wise wizard's words. Yes, this was definitely the path for him: the one unintended. Draco Malfoy was going to be a father at eighteen.

Dumbledore smiled fondly at Draco. It was the first time Draco had remembered him doing so. "Are you going to name him?" he asked warmly.

Draco thought it over for a minute. He remembered Hermione. The two of them had spent hours thinking up of baby names for their child. They had argued relentlessly on what to choose. They never agreed on any name but one: Scorpius.

He smiled and brushed his lips against the smooth forehead of his baby boy. "Scorpius Malfoy."

The moment Draco made his decision, his mother was immediately notified. Much to Draco's surprise, she had been hiding with the Order at their Headquarters, fearing her own husband. She was proud of Draco's selfless decision and welcomed Scorpius into the family with open arms. Draco, Scorpius, and Narcissa were whisked away to France the next day where they stayed until the remainder of the War. Fortunately Narcissa had inherited a chateau from her late Grandmother that Lucius did not know about.

For the most part, Draco felt absolute bliss during the following months in the chateau. He enjoyed taking care of his new son and happily learned how to be a father. He was eager to learn anything about babies: from changing his diapers to feeding him.

It was only those times where he would remember why Scorpius looked or acted a certain way when he felt a strong pang in his chest. The most blaringly obvious feature his son had inherited was her hair. Like his mother, he had the softest curls. For the most part, he learned that Scorpius could be stubborn one moment and loving the very next. It was just too much like Hermione.

For days on end, the pang refused to go away until his mind would finally settle on something else. He broke her heart and made the biggest mistake of his life. She didn't want him anymore. She didn't want them. She had willingly given up the both of them for her friends, the Order, and the War. Hermione left and she was not looking back. Those words reverberated in his mind. He could not sleep at night during his bouts of depression. He tossed and turned remembering those nights where he would fall asleep curled up right next to Hermione, inhaling the scent of her hair. He wished he could take it all back.

Scorpius kept him going all the time. While Scorpius's inherited traits brought him into the bouts of depression, Scorpius also brought him back to light. Draco remembered that he needed to stay strong and that there was someone else who needed him. He loved Scorpius harder than it was ever possible to fill that void in his heart. Scorpius became his everything. He never loved anything more than his son.

After many months at the chateau, Draco finally realized what Hermione's fuss was all about. He could not think of living without his family.

---

Draco sighed and massaged his temples. He definitely needed a drink after replaying that memory. He walked down to the first floor and entered the sitting room. He poured himself a glass of firewhiskey and sat down on his favorite leather chair.

"Mister Malfoy," his house elf Merry walked into the room, oddly frightened by something or someone. "Miss Hermione Granger is here to visit."

Hermione stepped into the room. Draco did not say anything. He was absolutely speechless to find her in his parlor of all places. Blaise had definitely something to do with this. He assumed she knew. It was not difficult to figure out, after all. Before he had a chance to say anything, she spoke.

"Where is he?" Hermione asked, her voice quivering. Her hair was wilder than usual and her face was a sickly pale colour. Draco guessed that she did not like the news of the whereabouts of her son.

"Asleep," he replied, swallowing the last of his firewhiskey. "I'll take you to him." He motioned for Hermione to follow him out of the hall and up the marble staircase. He opened a door down the hallway and let Hermione inside. "I'll be downstairs if you need me." He was not sure if she heard him. She said nothing in reply and rushed towards Scorpius.

She could not believe that she was looking at her son. Had she known that the adorable little toddler at Flourish and Blotts was her Scorpius, she would have picked him up and hugged him fiercely. It was surreal. She had long given up hope that she would ever run across meeting her own son.

He was sleeping in his bed, clutching tightly to a stuffed version of a Hungarian horntail. Hermione thought it was adorable as she noticed that he smiled in his sleep. She bent over his sleeping form, unable to stop the flow of tears that cascaded down her face. "Hello, my baby." She caressed his rosy cheeks with the back of her hand, tracing the contours of his angelic face. She ran her fingers through his baby-fine curls marveling on its softness.

Had she really given this up all those years ago? She could not believe that she was able to let Madame Promfrey take him away from her without ever holding him in her arms. She watched the rise and falls of his chest and listened to his incoherent mumbles. His soft blond hair was starting to get long and fell over his eyes and framed his face. Hermione had never seen anything as angelic. Scorpius was her baby. Letting him go was the biggest regret of her life.

She knelt by his bedside and cradled her head in her arms as she wept. It hurt her even more that out of the people who had adopted her son, it had to be Draco Malfoy. It was not fair that after all he had done, he was able gain the rights to be Scorpius's legal guardian.

He was a Death Eater. What rights did that give him to raise a child? As far as Hermione knew, he knew nothing on how to raise a child. He never read the books she checked out from the library all those years ago. He left that part all up to her. On second thought, what rights did he even have to roam around as a free man? Did he bribe the Ministry so that he would not get convicted? He was a Death Eater who most likely did horrible things during the War. It did not make sense that the Ministry would not serve justice.

And Dumbledore. She trusted him more than anyone else. How could he let Malfoy adopt her son? Dumbledore knew better than that. She felt betrayed and hurt by the old wizard. Didn't he feel that Scorpius deserved better than having Draco Malfoy as a father?

She lifted her head up from her arms and looked at Scorpius once more. The tears in her eyes had long dried up. Her sadness was suddenly replaced with fierce determination. Things just do not end here. She had to get Scorpius back. It was the only way to make things right – to have her son in her arms everyday.

Hermione made her way back downstairs, hoping that Draco was still in his parlor. She realized that it was quite late and hoped that he still did not retire early after all these years. She was right. He was sitting on the same armchair, nursing a drink. He did not say anything when she entered the room. He just looked at her with unreadable eyes waiting for her to say something.

"I want my son back," she said. "You'll get an owl tomorrow." She strode quickly out of the room and out of the Manor before Draco even had a chance to respond.

She did not see how Draco clenched the glass in his hand so tightly, it almost burst. She missed that he almost tore the hair from his own head in frustration. She did not see how his eyes suddenly got glassy at the thought that Scorpius might be taken away from him.


End file.
